Various types of biometric systems are used more and more in order to provide for increased security and/or enhanced user convenience.
In particular, fingerprint sensing systems have been adopted in, for example, consumer electronic devices, thanks to their small form factor, high performance and user acceptance.
Among the various available fingerprint sensing principles (such as capacitive, optical, acoustic, thermal etc), capacitive sensing is most commonly used, in particular in applications where size and power consumption are important issues.
Capacitive fingerprint sensors generally provide a measure indicative of the capacitance between each of several sensing structures and a finger placed on or moved across the surface of the fingerprint sensor.
Some capacitive fingerprint sensors passively read out the capacitance between the sensing structures and the finger. This, however, requires a relatively large capacitance between sensing structure and finger. Therefore such passive capacitive sensors are typically provided with a very thin protective layer covering the sensing structures, which makes such sensors rather sensitive to scratching and/or ESD (electro-static discharge).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,864,992 discloses a capacitive fingerprint sensing system in which a driving signal is injected into the finger by pulsing a conductive structure arranged in the vicinity of the sensor array and measuring the resulting change of the charge carried by the sensing structures in the sensor array.
This type of so-called active capacitive fingerprint sensing systems generally enables measurement of the capacitance between finger and sensing structures with a much higher signal-to-noise ratio than the above-mentioned passive systems. This, in turn, allows for a considerably thicker protective coating and thus for more robust capacitive fingerprint sensors that can be included in items subjected to considerable wear, such as mobile phones.
For even further increased robustness and ease of integration of the fingerprint sensor into electronic devices etc, it is, however, desirable to enable fingerprint sensing through a very thick dielectric structure, which may be several hundreds of microns thick. For instance, it may be desirable to enable fingerprint sensing through a glass plate or similar, such as the front glass cover of a mobile phone.
When sensing through such a thick dielectric structure, the actual resolution of the resulting fingerprint image may be reduced since the area of the finger seen by each sensing structure is increased.
To mitigate this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,004 proposes to reconstruct shape information from differential pixel measurements using a kernel-based reconstructing process.
Although the approach proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,004 may be potentially useful for sharpening the fingerprint image, the suggested solution requires the fingerprint sensor to be capable of programmable differential pixel measurements. Furthermore, the suggested solution is expected to be rater complex and difficult to implement in practice.
Further, it would be desirable to provide for the determination of another physical property of the finger than a representation of the fingerprint pattern, such as the moisture level at the finger surface or properties useable for identifying a spoof attempt.